


Reed900 Prompts

by bluesaturn



Series: Reed900 Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Gavin/Nines. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed900 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889197
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. [NSFW] Condom

"It's Halloween and you've been such a good boy lately, I feel like you deserve a reward," Nines said and ripped open the packaging.   
He took the condom out of the packaging and rolled it down his strap-on.

"I know you've always liked cherries," he said and Gavin made a confirming sound. 

"So go ahead and suck my dick."


	2. [SFW] Reunited after time away undercover

"Gavin!", he called, relieved to finally see him in person again.   
Nines ran towards him.   
"I'm so glad you're back," he mumbled against Gavin's neck, a second later.   
"I missed you."   
Gavin's crooked smile was still the same as he remembered.   
"Missed you too, tin-can."


	3. [NSFW] reunited after time undercover continuation

A few minutes later, Nines pulled Gavin closer to him, deepening their kiss, his hand buried in his hair, his other hand gliding underneath Gavin's shirt. It was as if he had to touch him, feel him, to be entirely convinced Gavin was real and actually beside him.


	4. [SFW] Night time on the balcony

The night sky is littered with stars on the warm summer night. Reflections of rain droplets glitter in the moonlight on the ground and yet, the most beautiful thing Nines can lay his eyes on is the human right next to him.   
Perhaps there's a certain kind of insanity to their love but Nines doesn't mind. He's never been the kind of person that can be judged by human standards anyhow. All he knows is, that right in that moment, with the soft summer breeze surrounding them and the stars above them and Gavin's hand in his, he feels at home.


End file.
